¿Qué es el amor?
by Jessica Tobar
Summary: Nunca me explicaron que era el amor, me preguntaba una y otra vez que se sentía, quería saber que era aquello que llamaban amor, mis preguntas mentales nunca fueron respondidas y yo…Deseo saberlo, sentirlo y tenerlo… One-shot


Holiii :3, supongo que no me han de conocer algunos y otros posiblemente si :D traigo este Jacob-Nessie, me encanta la pareja y desde hace tiempo quería subir algo espero y lo disfruten :3

Advertencia: Si no has leído o visto las películas crepúsculo, luna nueva y eclipse es posible que no entiendan ciertas partes :D

**Palabras: 1,471**

**Pareja: Jacob-Renesmee/Nessie **

¿Qué es el amor?

_Nunca me explicaron que era el amor, me preguntaba una y otra vez que se sentía, quería saber que era aquello que llamaban amor, mis preguntas mentales nunca fueron respondidas y yo…Deseo saberlo, sentirlo y tenerlo…_

Entré en el despacho de mi papá lentamente y con nerviosismo, esta vez le preguntaría y me tendrá que responder

-Renesmee, querida, eso te pasará pero más adelante, aun eres pequeña, y- no, no puedo responder- Me sorprendí cuando mi padre habló, pero claro, él puede leer mentes, ¡Rayos!- Yo no tengo la culpa Renesmee- Habló de nuevo

-Pero…Papá ya soy grande- Respondí

-Tienes 6 años-

-Pero físicamente y mental tengo 17, no es justo- Rezongué

-Renesmee, aun eres pequeña- Finalizó

-Adiós- Dije furiosa, cerré la puerta y bajé con mamá- Mamá ¿Qué es el amor?- Pregunté, parece que le sorprendió mi pregunta pero negó

-Hija yo no te lo puedo decir exactamente pero cuando te enamoras…Te sientes en el cielo y lo demás ya no importa, solo él y tú, te sonrojas, te pones nerviosa, y cuando no está él…-Hubo un extraño silencio cargado de silencio por parte de mamá pero siguió hablando- Te sientes a morir

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, mamá?-

-No toda la vida fui vampira, cuando tu naciste tu papá me convirtió para que no muriera- Me acarició el cabello y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Gracias mamá-

-No hay de que-

-Mamá- Llamé- ¿Aun soy una niña?- Vi su rostro en duda y agregué- Papá me lo dijo-

Sonrió- Cariño, papá te quiere mucho y siempre te verá como su bebé- Explicó- Para mí también será así pero…E res una linda señorita-

Escuché mi celular sonar y contesté

-Bueno-

_-Nessie- _Mi corazón se aceleró

-¿Sí?-

_-¿Crees que te dejen ir a la playa?- _Preguntó, me quedé muda y mire a mi mamá que tenía el ceño fruncido, hice mi mejor cara de cachorrito a medio morir y suspiró y asintió

-Sí, Jake-

-_En 20 minutos estoy ahí- _Colgó

-¡En veinte minutos está aquí, tía Alice, ayuda!- Y como arte de magia mi tía ya tenía unos vaqueros, una blusa azul, unas zapatillas a tono junto con una diadema

-Corre, Nessie- Habló casi cantando pero no le di importancia, cogí el conjunto y corrí hacia arriba lo más rápido que pude

Me lo puse y me encantó lo que vi- Te vez preciosa, hija, aunque no me gusta que te arregles tanto para ir con ese…Jacob- Volteé y hay estaba mi papa viéndome con una mueca que no supe descifra, alto, era…Tristeza, ¡Claro! Por eso él me decía que era una niña aun, no quería que me alejase de él, caminé hacia él y puse mi mano en su rostro mostrándole que siempre sería su niña y todos los momentos juntos, tomó mi mano al terminar y me dio un fuerte abrazo sin llegar a lastimarme- Jacob ya casi está aquí, anda ponte los zapatos y baja- Le di un sonoro beso en la fría mejilla, me puse los zapatos y baje corriendo

Después de aproximadamente 2 minutos tocaron la puerta firme pero suavemente, la abrí y casi se me cae la baba, me sonroje un poco y bajé la mirada, llevaba unos pantalones negros un poco rasgados, unas botas tipo militares del mismo color, una playera color borgoña a tono pegándosele al cuerpo

-Hola, Nessie- Saludó

Con la poca cordura que me quedaba subí la cabeza y con una sonrisa susurre un- Hola-

-¿Lista?- Preguntó

-Sí, solo espera a que…-

-Sí, ya te puedes ir cariño- Mágicamente mamá estaba al lado mío con una sonrisa, malditamente vendita rapidez, me eché a reír por mi pensamiento y papá que llegó a mi lado también riendo, nos vieron como que estábamos locos y poco a poco callamos

-Cuídala, Jacob- Dijo papá con una sonrisa

-Con mi propia vida-

-Suerte- Dijo mamá

-¿Suerte?- Pregunté

-¿Nos vamos, Ness?-

-…Sí-

Me monté a la camioneta y nos echamos a andar hacía la playa

-¿Y qué haz echo, Nessie?- Preguntó rompiendo el silencio

-Ya sabes, ser el conejillo de india de mí tía Alice, papá leyendo mis pensamientos, mamá regañándolo, luego reconciliándose, se van a la cabaña y no quiero saber que hacen ahí- Bromeé, se echó a reír y lo acompañé quedándome embobada por la risa de él- ¿Y tú?-

-Emm…Pues eh estado reparando mi moto, con la manada y…Visitándote Jajajaja-

-Mira, ahí está la playa-

-Sí, ya casi llegamos-

-Puedo escuchar el mar-

-Yo también- Dijo riendo un poco

Llegamos y rápidamente me baje, una ventisca de aire me atrapó y lo disfrute completamente ya que casi no salía de casa y si lo hacía era al bosque pero tenía un olor muy diferente, muy a Jake, nunca me cansaría de ese olor, no sabía porque los vampiros no lo aguantaban pero a mí me encantaba

-¿No tienes frío?- Negué- ¿En qué tanto piensas?-

-Olores- Reí un poco ante su cara de desconcierto- Es que no entiendo porque a los vampiros no les gusta tu olor, hueles a bosque, me gusta- Finalicé

-¿Bosque?-Asentí- Y yo que creía que olía a perro mojado- Nos echamos a reír y caímos en la arena, me quité los zapatos y mojé un poco mis píes sintiendo la fría agua, se me erizó la piel y reí un poco- Vamos ven, te resfriaras-

-Sabes que eso es casi imposible-

-Lo sé pero ven siéntate- Le hice caso y me senté a su lado, pasó un brazo por encima de mi hombro y me apegó más a él

-Nessie-Jake- Dijimos al mismo tiempo-Tu primero- Tu primero- Gruñí y el también

-Damas primero-

-Gracias, Jake… ¿Qué es el amor, enamorarse? Mamá…Ya me dijo algo al respecto pero…No totalmente…Dime por favor, Jake- Supliqué

Se sorprendió ante mi pregunta pero respondió- Es algo muy bonito, Nessie…Algún día lo sentirás, aun eres muy pequeña, ahora ven aquí- Sonrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo, nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo pero a mí se me hizo pequeñísimo- Nessie…- Quité la cabeza de su hombro y creo que gruño muy bajo, me reí un poco y lo miré con ojos curiosos- ¿Me quieres?- Era la pregunta más estúpida que había escuchado, claro que lo quería, era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi todo

-Claro que sí, Jacob, ¿Cómo no voy a quererte? Eres mi todo, Jake, ¿Y tú me quieres a mí?-

Rió- Claro que sí-

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Nessie habló- Jake… ¿Qué es la imprimación?-

Pareció dudarlo pero al final respondió -La imprimación es más fuerte que el amor… La imprimación, ocurre cuando al ver a una persona sin importar la edad que tenga, se enamoran perdidamente y no hay vuelta atrás, quieren estar siempre con esa persona, te conviertes en su hermano, amigo, compañero e inclusive en su pareja...Cuando la vez…Ya no es la gravedad la que te mantiene en la tierra…Es ella, la persona con la que imprimaste- Todo esto lo dijo viendo al frente, de repente se volteó hacía mi- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Te has imprimado alguna vez?- Asintió, me quedé muda y mis ojos se cristalizaron-¿Te has enamorado?-

-Sí-

-¿Y la sigues amando?-

-Corrección, las- Me sorprendí, ¡Eran 2!

-¿Y de quien te enamoraste?-

-De Bella…Y de quien me imprimé-

Reí un momento y me miró sorprendido

-¿Por qué ríes?-

-Porque creo que te comprendo...-Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, sentí como su corazón se bombardeó más recio y el mío hizo lo mismo- Porque…Mamá es bellísima…Nunca comete errores y siempre…Siempre está ahí, para ti…Es perfecta- Dije bajando la mirada mientras una lágrima golpeaba la arena

Rió, me tomó del mentón y limpió mi ojo- Tu mamá siempre cometía errores, era torpe, mucho, sí, estaba para mí pero…No siempre como lo estás tú- Puso mi cabeza en su pecho y el mentón en mi cabeza- Tampoco es perfecta, a ojos humanos posiblemente sí pero yo no soy un humano y le veo el más grande error del mundo… - Dijo viéndome ahora a los ojos

-¿Cuál?-

-No es tú- Me sorprendí enormemente y busqué su mirada

-Jacob-

-Tú eres mi imprimación, me imprimé de ti- Mis ojos se aguadaron y lo abracé aun con más fuerza

-Jake…Yo-

-No es necesario que me correspondas, Nessie…Después de todo…Tú eli…- No lo dejé terminar y lo besé con ternura, nos separamos y me miró sorprendido, puse la palma de mi mano en su mejilla que yo también lo amaba…Con todo mi corazón- Nessie…- Me volvió a besar

_Y ahí lo supe, en la playa de la Push, que tal vez Jacob no traía armadura pero siempre sería mi caballero, que no hacía falta un súper héroe para sentirme a salvo con él lo hacía y que a pesar de caer él me ayudaría a levantarme y seguiríamos adelante…Sin importar las adversidades_

Fin :3

Espero y les haya gustado, no sé me pareció algo rápido…No es taaaaaaaaaan bueno pero me gustó en fin

¿Dejarían un review, aquí abajito? Les prestaré a Jacob, Edward, Emett, Jasper, Carlisle y más guapos y sexys vampiros y lobos y si eres hombre a las sexys y guapas mujeres XD :3

Chaoito :D


End file.
